


Into The Night [Version 3 - Minhyuk]

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Series: Into The Night [3]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom Lee Minhyuk, ExplicitMature, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Fingering, Gen, Halloween, Inspired by a Movie, Into The Night, K-Pop - Freeform, Kink, Kopop References, MX, NSFW, Orgasm, POV reader, Series, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutty, Top Lee Minhyuk, Vampire Fetish, Vampire Lee Minhyuk, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vampirism, Ver. 3, Version 3, cock - Freeform, cum, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, shadow gallery, vampire, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: A/N: This time, it’s the third part of the seven part series called “Into The Night”. I’m going to do a version for every member of Monsta X. They are all Vampire AUs, but for different kinds of vampires. Vampires have always been my favorite of the cliche horror related supernatural creatures, and I enjoy them so much that I wanted to write seven segments! Minhyuk is one of my favorite types of vampires in this one. He’s the antiquated, romantic, prone to love and obsession kind of vamp. So sexy. UwU Enjoy!





	Into The Night [Version 3 - Minhyuk]

All you could remember was black. Darkness had filled your mind’s eye, taken your body over and guided it into a slumber better than any sleep you had ever had previously. It had only been a few hours that you had fallen prey to the whims of sleep, but as you began to stir, you felt as if you had gotten a complete night’s sleep—never more refreshed. Your eyes moved back and forth behind your lids, your thoughts coming back online as you began to feel the dense bed beneath you, the texture kind to the back, but harder than you had been accustomed to.

Groaning, you sat up, stretching tall, wondering what had been done to your bed to make it feel this way, but as you opened your eyes, you became stunningly aware that you were not at home. The glowing, warm, yellow light of antique bulbs lit the room, and your eyes slowly moved about it—finding yourself seated between confusion, curiosity and fear at being away from your own bed and in an unknown place. Had you been kidnapped? What was this place? You weren’t tied down, or anything of the sort, so you did not yet struggle, but rather you analyzed the odd place, the chill in the air and stone walls making you think you were far, far away from home.

The bed you were positioned atop was the first place you focused your curiosity, leaning forward to glance at the side of it. Books. It was nothing but books with a mat atop it. Blinking, you quickly looked up, realizing that the room was littered with volumes. Some on shelves, others stacked on the floor, pushed against the walls, their gold lined pages reaching the ceiling—a collection that you assumed would take eons to gather, some of the books looking older than anything you’d ever seen in your life. Pages yellowed, falling apart, and the dusty, scent of the antiquated spines filling the air, making you a little dizzy.

Above the scent of the books, you noticed a familiar aroma. Something that made your stomach growl, and your nose scrunch. It was light, almost like eggs—breakfast? You blinked, unsure if you should get up, or stay put. What if your captor was trying to lure you out calmly? Using food—he must have known you well. You inhaled hard, dropping a hand to your stomach, feeling it as it growled. You licked your lips and cursed under your breath, slipping from the bed with ease, having to step down a bit from the high stacking of books. Giving one last glance to the room, you thought it was almost quaint—so antique and somehow cozy.

Opening the heavy wooden door, you stepped into a much larger room, huge and completely stone, lined with antiques and things collected over an infinite lifetime. You blinked and walked through the area, passing things you had never heard called by name. Dragging fingers over a Victorian sofa, you noted the surprising lack of dust as you moved on toward the only other room with an open door and a bright light shining from it—the kitchen.

When you passed through the threshold, you had to quint a moment to adjust to the brighter light, the rest of the place so dim it could have been lit by candlelight alone. This room smelled of fresh herbs, lacquer, gentle cleaning solution and breakfast foods. You licked your lips as you looked around, the sound of pans and spatula catching your attention, and as you looked over, your eyes settled on a gorgeous masculine silhouette, their head turning to set direct eyes upon you, lips upturning into a charming, timeless smile. Who was he? The man that kidnapped you? He was so handsome! How could he be malevolent?

“Even Lucifer was the most beautiful of angels.” He said, as if he had just read your mind, and you snapped your eyes to his face once more, your hand lifting as if you had offended him. You blushed and stepped back on bare feet, the cool of the cobblestone floor making you shiver lightly; a delayed reaction. You had to swallow saliva before speaking, or your words would have left a dry throat like dust.

“W-who are you? What is this? Where am I?

“You ask lots of questions, Y/N.” He smiled softly, and you swore that the room got even brighter, “My name is Lee Minhyuk. This—” The male held up the pan he was cooking in, showing a gorgeous omelet, “—is breakfast. And you are in my home. It is…underground. That is all you need to know.”

Those words resonated with you. Something about the way he looked at you, the power in that voice, and the presence he had made you feel both safe, and terrified. The black of his collar met the jut of his jaw, accentuating the shape of it as his mouth moved, his clothes pitch in color, hugging his every curve and the length of his form, making him cast quite a tall shadow. There was a romance that seemed to pulse from his presence, making you feel as if rose petals were laid out at each of your steps, making you imagine his arms open to you and the wanton need you would find in their embrace. This charmed feeling confused you, but as mystic intervention would have it, you couldn’t find the want to question why you were so blindly drawn to him.

“It’s eggs, hand-grown rosemary, salt, pepper and about a fistful of a tomato and pepper blend I made myself. It should suit your pallet.” He sat the plate down on the counter, only a few steps from where he stood. You could feel his eyes on you, and he shamelessly looked over you, admiring the shape of your body a moment before clearing his throat and gesturing politely to the plate, “Please.”

You took a few moments, trying to decide if you should eat something that a total stranger, and someone who may very well have kidnapped you, had given to you, but before you could react, your feet moved forward, as if pulled by him. As you neared the marble counter, you caught sight of a smile, which crept over his face, revealing lengthy, gleaming fangs.

“Vampire.” You said out-loud, clapping a hand over your mouth, hoping he didn’t hear. Chuckling, he would reach forward and take your hand, jerking you forward towards him once his fingers locked around your wrist, looking deeply into your eyes. Your knees went weak and your lips trembled, his presence alone enough to shake you to your core. You immediately wanted to mention the eggs—to act as if they were too good to waste, and that you should eat before he did whatever he was about to do, but with those eyes locked with yours, you couldn’t do much more than croak.

Licking his fangs, Minhyuk nodded, “You see me for what I am.” He said softly, the tone of his voice barely above a whisper, though you heard him as if he were speaking above full volume. You shuddered, and he smirked, “…Mm…and I see you…” He whispered, dropping a hand between you, running fingers down your sternum, over your rib-cage and lower, “…Your human needs, wants…” He inhaled hard, taking in your scent, “…your desires.” Minhyuk’s fingers met the hem of your shorts and pushed into them, the long digits needing no time to brush against your most sensitive skin.

You arched to his hand and shook, eyelashes fluttering with pleasure, your thighs spreading, asking for more. Maneuvering fluidly, he slipped long fingers inside of you, arching forward to kiss your neck, brushing fangs hungrily against he pulse of your neck. You felt fright mix with overwhelming need, and your hands found his top, gripping its fabric for dear life—and as his fingers began to pump in and out of you, you swore you were going to go limp. Moaning rather loudly, his skill far beyond your years, you tipped your head to welcome his fangs, your lips peeled open and eyes closing tight. 

In that moment, you couldn’t have cared less if he bit you. You would have let him drain you completely if it meant that you could have more of him. Rocking your hips forward, sinking further onto those fingers, you gasped, your heart rate picking up, showing thump after thump in the large arteries of your throat, warm against his mouth. His hand moved faster, his free arm wrapping around you, keeping you standing, locked under the arch of your back as he worked his fingers inside of you, rubbing aching nerves, making you shake from head to toe.

“A-ah, Minhyuk…” You moaned, and he chuckled, dragging teeth against flesh, though he did not yet break it. Your breath picked up, your chest flush with him, his wrist beginning to rotate, hitting every spot just right, driving you mad with pleasure, your thighs attempting to lock as you chased your pleasure, toes pointing as your muscles tensed in anticipation, “…Y-you’re gonna make me—I-I…”

Jerking your hips forward, feeling the hard press of his confined cock against your thigh, you fell apart. Fluid coating your shorts, dripping over his fingers, his hand moving faster to aid in bringing you to intense release, you would quake, the sounds coming from your lips like a person possessed. He could have bitten you right then, and with your last breath you would have thanked him.

“I want you…All of you…” You said as you looked back into his eyes. Hunger swirled in his own, and he nodded, bringing up his soaked hand before taking your own, forcing it own against his groin. You gripped the dense shape of his cock, feeling along it, the size alone making you ache with need.

“Go to your room. Wait for me.” Minhyuk growled, nose brushing yours, fangs seeming longer and eyes black like blood in moonlight.

That was all the command you needed. Disentangling from him reluctantly, his charm making your head swim and heart beat fast, you headed back to the room you had awoken in, moving to lay on the bed, legs spreading in anticipation and body splayed open for him. You panted needily, your hands running over yourself in the interim, needing to feel so much more. Oh, how your muscles throbbed for his cock, to milk it and have it fill you full of it’s antiquated cum.

Minutes passed, and he did not arrive. You began to wonder if you had done something wrong. Perhaps you had come on too strong? Shaking your head, you slowly sat up, huffing in frustration as you pulled from the bed and headed back to the door, peeking your head out and into the main room, “Minhyuk?” You called out, but nothing answered but the echo of your own voice. Taking a few steps, you noticed the center table arrangement had been moved, a book put in its place.

Ordinarily, you would have overlooked a book in a home that was practically a library in and of itself, but this one was positioned too oddly not to be important. It was standing up, and opened to a specific page, facing away from you. You reached for it, keeping your finger in the open space as you turned it, staring at the words scrawled in gorgeous script, written in ink, “I cannot do this. I cannot take light from such a beautiful soul. Go”.

Beneath the words was a key, taped to the page. He must have gone, but you hadn’t heard so much as a footstep since you left the kitchen. Turning to the door, you took the key from the page and let it rest in your palm. Eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, you closed the book, examining the cover.

Deep brown and gilded in gold, much like those gorgeous eyes, it would have only three inlaid words:

“Into the Night”.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This time, it’s the third part of the seven part series called “Into The Night”. I’m going to do a version for every member of Monsta X. They are all Vampire AUs, but for different kinds of vampires. Vampires have always been my favorite of the cliche horror related supernatural creatures, and I enjoy them so much that I wanted to write seven segments! Minhyuk is one of my favorite types of vampires in this one. He’s the antiquated, romantic, prone to love and obsession kind of vamp. So sexy. UwU Enjoy!


End file.
